


All these Lights, They can't Blind me

by harlequinnharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, M/M, Omega Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinnharry/pseuds/harlequinnharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a singer song writer omega who doesn't want to mate. It's not until his new Manager Louis Tomlinson, that he reconsiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All these Lights, They can't Blind me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raplinesubunit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raplinesubunit/gifts).



> I'm so so so so sorry if I caused any delays. I wrote the other prompt, got an awful block, then started here got another block. THEN I HAD TO SLAP MYSELF TO CONTINUE. Then I discovered I am going nowhere and dragging out the plot. I'm really really sorry. I tried my best. 
> 
> I tried to put everything in your request. I love your prompts btw. I hope I was able to make you smile.

"HARRY! When are you gonna mate?"

"They said that your friend Zayn Malik is your Alpha now. Were you the reason of his break up with his beta girl?" 

"Harry! Is it true that you slept with Azoff for them to take over and which one?"

"Harry! Harry!"

The noises were blurred when the door slammed, finally letting him breathe. The familiar whispers of 'You're used to this.' were uttered by Harry over and over. Paul squeezed his arm, sympathetic, they both know that Harry will never get used to 'this' no matter what. 

He hummed on their way to his house, trying to smile, trying to remember the joke he heard. 

"You have a good night Harry." Paul said, as he walked him to his door. Harry always find it over the top, but his roadie was over protective. 

"You too Paul! We have a big day tomorrow, new management, new people in charge." 

\--

Disaster. 

Louis has been screaming that word the moment he read about his new client. His client's old team were a shame. They couldn't do anything right and left their client into the wolves den. Everything about the kid is surrounded by bad publicity and lies. 

It's a bad case, but Louis' boss had bragged on how they can make things better for the popstar. In truth he thinks that Caroline felt bad for Harry, he's a good kid after all. He hasn't had the chance to meet Harry, but he's heard nothing but good things from his team and the industry. And no matter how much negative pr and bad publicity that kid has, Louis knows which opinions to trust. 

"So, you still think it's a disaster?" Caroline asked him, she's been amused all day. Louis had been panicking at the whole ordeal.

"I can understand if it's too much for you. The whole thing is ugly after all. They shouldn't have presented the sweetest omega and made him appear to be "the ultimate alpha"." Caroline made an over dramatic gesture of quotation marks with her hands and laughed. "Maybe I can put someone more experienced like Simon." 

"That's not gonna work Caroline. Your reverse psychology won't work on me." Louis rolled his eyes at his boss. "BUT, I'm not one to back down from a case."

"Also, don't think I don't know about your big crush." Caroline smirked at him, looking as devious as he know she is. 

"I never mix business with pleasure Caroline!" He rolls his eyes again as Caroline mock gasps. 

"You don't? Just be sure to take good care of him and leave the cleaning up to us eh?"

Louis groaned at her sarcasm. 

\---

"I just don't think I'll be mating anytime soon." Harry shrugged, smiling politely at the young omega that nervously asked him. He would have avoided answering had it been any reporter asking him, but the girl seemed so nervous while asking him. 

He has a soft spot to his fans, and he figured that a huge load honesty wouldn't harm him. He had been surrounded by so much lies that he's pretty much bursting to be himself. Paul eyed him and the fans cautiously, but they've all been very polite towards him, that he kept a cautious space away from him. 

"I mean, there's so many things to do. Plus I haven't met any alpha who's worth my time." He winked at them, making the fans gasp in surprise. They, however, nod in agreement after a while. "You lovelies shouldn't settle for anyone less than perfect too."

Paul signals to him and he big the fans goodbye. He made sure to hug whoever wanted one, until the guards had to literally wrangle him out of the circle. 

\--

Meeting Louis had been an experience. He took Harry’s breath with when he looked at him, and his smile was silly but charming. 

“Now Mr. Styles...” Louis began, but Harry was quick to interrupt him.

“Please call me Harry.”

“Harold.”

“Just Harry please.” He fidget on his sleeves and bit his lips. 

“Okay Harold.” Harry sighed while Louis smirked at him. “What you did earlier was good, but from now on, you shouldn’t talk to anyone in uncontrolled spaces.” 

“I get it with paparazzis and interviews but I’m sorry, I won’t avoid my fans anymore. Not when everything is like this, not when I feel like they need as much reassurance as I do.” His brows were furrowed and his hands were clammy, but he’s firm on what he wants. He didn’t want his new management to think he’s spoiled nor high maintenance, but he’s done enough of agreeing blindly on everything.

He almost gulped when Louis raised an eyebrow at him, but he’s not backing down anytime soon. 

“Look Harold, we’re only trying to protect you.” 

“No offense Mr. Tomlinson, but that’s what they used to tell me. And I’m pretty positive that the only thing they’re trying to protect me from is myself.” Harry looked at him in the eye, and it’s almost an instinct to back down and do what his new manager wants. 

He didn’t expect Louis to smile at him. 

“It’s good that you know what you want Harry. You can trust us to make that happen. Maybe a few discussions in everything that’s allowed and not allowed for the moment? And we’ll work from there?” Louis smiled at him. “Also, please, just Louis.” 

Harry almost sighed in relief, glad that he’s in a very compassionate team now. 

“Thank you… For listening, and being nice about it.” 

“Hey, you’re the client here. You tell me what you want, I get us the best way to be there? Also we might as well like each other, seeing how we’ll be together majority of the time, we may as well like each other.”

*** 

“You’re really talented Harry.” A phrase that Harry heard over and over, yet hearing it from Louis made the butterfly on his stomach alive.

Louis sat him down, asked him about his goals, how he wants to be perceived. It had been awkward at first, but Louis’ sheepishly telling him to calm down because he’s not in-trouble and in the principal’s office eased him. 

“You have this power to stick on people’s mind, plus you’re highly eloquent. But I’m here to help you have a healthy career and make sure YOU are happy. Alright?” Louis explained. 

“That’s really nice of you.” Harry wants to bash his head on the table, 

“Well it’s my job.”

“No. I heard you had to let some of your clients go.”

“Liam is in good hands, I don’t need to worry about him. Also the boys of 5sos are already touring and they need a manager that’s okay with a lot of travelling.” Louis looked at him in the eye. “You however, need all the help you can get.”

“I can’t argue with that.” 

***  
Turns out, they like each other more than enough. They found each other easy enough to get along with. Louis has a sharp tongue that would normally make Harry cringe. Harry on the other hand, has a dry humor that Louis can’t usually stand. 

But Harry finds everything about Louis endearing. He finds all his jokes funny and he can’t help but stifle a laugh every time. And Louis pushes, snarky and always has something to say and Harry doesn’t run out of any reason to smile. 

Louis on the other hand, is just fond all over. He finds the silliest reason to talk to the boy. He finds himself wanting to touch, to protect. It overwhelms him sometimes. He blames it on his Alpha side, so, so, so very attracted to Harry’s sweet, sweet Omega. 

He can shake it off though, the joy of seeing the boy he just met recently, grow happier by the day. And the pride he feels on how Harry holds himself together even if all the cards are against him. 

Louis’ desire for Harry to be happy, safe and healthy is much greater than his desire for Harry.

Louis turned out to be the bark that Harry needed, it’s almost as if he knows exactly what Harry needs, when he’s tired, what kind of appearances he wants to take part of. Harry had been afraid of Ben, his previous manager, he’s a good friend and easy to talk to.

Ben however is exhausting. He makes harry feel trapped, almost like he could never say no. Everything about before made him feel drained, like no amount of sleep can help him. No amount of rest can give him energy. 

That’s never the case with Louis. 

Being with Louis is another kind of torture for Harry. 

He’d talk and Harry would get lost in his voice, making him hypersensitive. Harry would find himself thinking of his blue eyes, winding himself up. He’d bite his lips as think about how much he wants to lick Louis collarbones, how warm his touch is, how sharp he looks. How perfect his everything is. 

Harry ended up wanking one night. Trying to fuck himself silly like an omega in heat and whimpering to himself because Louis is not there. 

“I want Louis.” He sobs to himself, completely foreign to wanting an alpha like this. He spent the night whimpering to himself until he passed out.

***

Louis has a headache, people are being difficult and Harry, Harry fucking Styles, still smells like lingering heat. It’s driving him mad. It doesn’t help that he woke up from a dream of a gorgeously pregnant Harry, practically glowing and smiling at him. 

‘I am fucked.’ He thought. ‘I need something to bash my head into.’

His scent is so sweet and it's enough to make Louis' mouth water with desire. He was humming to himself sitting on Louis office. Louis focuses on the curls framing on his face and how he seems clammy and jittery, clearly just finished his heat.

“Harry, here is a list of people who wants to talk to you that I declined. And maybe you’d consider this ones I think are okay.” Louis handed him crumpled pieces of paper, brows furrowed, as he nurse his tea on one hand. 

Louis stares at him again. He wants to lick the sweat off of his forehead. Lie him down and just knot him..

“Bad day?” Harry asks, shaking Louis away from his thought, he takes Louis’ lists. 

Harry frowned at Louis paper. He doesn’t really know how Louis survives, sometimes he’s so disorganized, but he always pulls through. 

“Looooong day, you wouldn’t believe love.” Louis rolls his eyes, giving Harry the chance to hide his blush. 

Louis wants to keep him, he wants to keep Harry indoors and away from any other Alpha until his scent is masked again. He shakes the thought away, because Harry is not his, and Harry is meant do great things and inspire a lot of people. 

“We can go with what you want..” He smiles at him. 

“That’s a bad attitude Haz.” Louis sighed, knowing that people will want to take advantage of his boy if he isn’t careful. ‘Fuck! did I just think of him as my boy? Fuck.”

“Hmmm?” Harry hands back the paper to Louis, pouting.

‘God that pout is sinful.’

Louis tts and Harry pouts deeper, Louis had to pinch the bridge of his nose to stop himself from staring at Harry’s mouth. “Don’t you want to look at it yourself.” 

“I trust you.” 

Three simple words. 

Three simple words that seems to open the floodgates between them. Harry preens, like he knew the weight of his words. 

***

“Bad idea. Bad fucking idea.” Louis had been repeating over and over when saw their way mobbed by reporters and fans alike. He promised Harry this wouldn’t happen, he doesn’t want Harry to go through this again. 

It was supposed to be a simple in and out interview and performance, but someone from the crew didn't get the memo and word fucking got out. It’s just thirty minutes in and it already looks crazy, Harry's about to leave make up and if it's up to schedule the interview is about to start. 

Running to the back, Louis hurried to see if it's just as bad. Relieved to see that it's relatively empty Louis decided to make a call.

“Hey Alberto. Yeah Paul and I need some help over here. I don’t think we can get to our ride, the back may be safer. Can you have someone drive there? Thanks.” 

Louis prays that Harry will be done and they can leave in peace. 

***  
Watching Harry perform, no matter how many times he do, is something breath taking for Louis. In his opinion, his charge is born for the stage. It amazes him how different he is while performing, while he's still very much Harry. Genuine and odd. Something so endearing.

It's no wonder a lot of his fans are still behind him, supporting him regardless of the bad publicity around him. 

Harry's voice is calming. It's deep and calming and for a moment, Louis forgets the crisis he's trying to avert.  
***  
"This is why I don't fucking pray." Louis says under his breath, Alberto looks at him, amused. The back is now filled with damned tabloid reporters. He didn't particularly enjoy seeing Harry's face pale when told him the news.

"Harry, I'm so sorry." Louis took his hands, hating how clammy and cold it feels.

"It's not your fault, you didn't call them here." Harry's voice was trembling but he's still attempting to smile at him. 

"You don't really understand why I'm here do you? It's my job that this doesn't happen when unless we want it." 

"Some things are just out of your control." Harry pouts at him. 

"Goodness. Okay fuck this, so Al and Paull will be in front of us while Mick watches our back. I'll stay right beside you. Okay?" Louis took his hand and held it tight as he can, Harry squeezes back, smiling at him. "Ready?" 

***

The lights were blinding as usual. People were screaming nasty things at him. It wasn't anything new. 

'Harry! Did playing Alpha go through your head? Do you think you're too good to mate now?'

'Harry are you really sleeping with several Alphas? Is that why you don't want to mate?'

'Harry If you don't want to be mated? Then why are you running around smelling of heat? It's like you're asking to be taken.'

Harry's breath hitches, everything still hurts like this. He feels cold all over. His lips quivering. 'How can people be so cruel?' A thought that constantly runs through his head. 

It's different this time though, there's a warm hand holding his. Louis tugs him closer, letting his hand go and wrapping an arm on his waist, keeping him as close as possible. 

"I'm here Harry." Louis whispers at him over and over, and he finds that he no longer needs to chant to drown their voices because Louis' there beside him. 

***

Louis always knew that being a manager also means he’s a part time body-guard. That this is all part of the deal. He doesn’t really have the body of one, but he’s an alpha and he’s used to bending people to his will. 

But there’s something about a scared Harry. There’s something about smelling him sad, scared and desperate. It’s driving Louis’ instincts haywire, he bodily wraps around him, keeping him as close as possible. 

They’re almost at their ride, but Harry’s breath is hitching. Louis can’t handle him upset at all. 

“I’m here Harry. I’m here.” 

***

Harry broke down inside the car, Louis took him to his lap and let him bury his face on his neck. Crying in front of someone isn't something that Harry does, he's usually kept well together, but there's something about Louis that allows Harry to let go.

Harry cried, telling Louis how he has a bad reaction to suppressant, how he almost died when he tried to take them because he can't miss a tour date before. 

"Shhhh. Baby, you don't have to tell me. How you deal with your heat is up to you and only you." Louis held him tighter, smoothing a hand on his hair. 

Louis all but carried Harry to his room when they arrived, making sure he's calm and okay. 

"Will you stay Louis?" 

Louis thinks about his paper works, how he needs to scream at someone for the accident, how many calls he had to make and how many emails he had to send. 

"Yes. Of course." 

***

Harry had been singing, comforting himself as Louis held him. Louis knew this was a bad idea, it’s a bad idea to be this close to Harry because he didn’t want to let go. He wants Harry forever. 

His mind keeps on wandering to that place on his mind where Harry is his. That place where Harry goes home to him. That place where Harry’s growing their child inside his soft tummy. That place where they love each other. 

Louis is so lost in that place that he welcomes Harry’s kiss. Taking in all he can get. 

Kissing Harry was jolts something in him, his alpha is pushing him to take over, but he loves how much Harry takes. He loves the feeling of being wanted by the object of his desire. So he lets Harry take the lead until he’s practically whimpering for Louis. 

He smirks, heaving the two of them to flip over, guiding Harry’s hands above his head and pinning it there. Harry looks him in they and the clouded and dazed look jolts him awake. 

He opts to hold Harry tight, kissing his forehead, his lips hovering on the base of Harry’s neck. Just where the mating mark should be.

***  
Crisis. Louis wants to wake up and not be in a crisis for once. He woke up as Harry was tracing lines on his face. He thought he was dreaming for a few seconds and went to grab Harry, burying his face on the other's hair. That until he remembered he stayed over and that this was very much real. 

"Do you like me Louis?" Louis wants to laugh because Harry's asking him, and there's probably no universe where he doesn't WANT Harry Styles. 

"Harry." Louis groans, not meaning to let his alpha voice show. Harry flinches and moves away. Louis wants to reach out and apologize.

"Don't do that. Don't patronize me like that."

"Harry. It's not what you think okay? Let's just think this through. I'm not saying no. But... there's a lot of 'buts'." He made a dramatic gesture to make his point. "And I'm not trying to patronize you. I just don't know what to do right now. And we probably need a lot damage control from last night and I should have been working." 

Harry bites his lips, stares at him and nods. "Okay... sorry for bothering you."

***

Louis heads to his office after a quick shower. He had been furiously scrolling through news site here and there. It was a pleasant surprise to find out that majority of the news are about Harry's charity appearance and not about his mobbing. 

There was a few mentions on how much Harry didn't deserve that kind of treatment. Louis couldn't agree more. 

'Good job on taking care of your boy. Made a few calls and pulled some favors, now you owe me for doing your job.' - C. 

‘Should have known she’s involved.’

About a million calls later, Louis has another headache. He’s already on his 6th cup that day. It’s a blessing though, that it’s a Sunday and barely anyone is there. He really wasn’t in the mood to talk to someone right now. 

He didn’t know how he started looking for Harry’s mention and the overall mood of his fans. It has been a habit of his when he found out he’ll start working with him. If there’s something that he learned, it’s that Harry’s fans has a strange obsession of seeing him pregnant. 

He guessed, it has something to do with Harry’s fondness towards pregnant people and children. It’s actually funny, seeing young teenage girls gush about Harry’s soft tummy, or edit him with a really big bump. 

Louis couldn’t help but smile. Unconsciously tracing the picture on his phone with his thumb. 

It’s everything he wants. Harry, to be his, to see Harry grow a life inside him. To be the other half of that life. Everything is moving in fast forward, and the life he wants flashes before his eyes. 

He slams his laptop shut and left his office in a hurry.

***

“Harry!” Louis found him after calling Alberto who called Paul, who then called Zayn. Turns out, Harry was at Niall’s place watching movies with him. 

“Oh hi, Louis. You could have called, we doing something today?” Harry asked him, making a move to stand up.

Louis felt like he’s about to burst. “I didn’t get any work done. I have no idea what to do next.” 

“Oh.” Harry looked at him, shifting from one foot to another. 

“I was thinking about you the whole time..” His throat suddenly feels dry, his mind is running on high speed, he has a million things that he wants to say, but his mouth is uncharacteristically too slow. 

“Oh.

”You’re so young Harry. I’m already 29 and you’re 21 and starting a really good career.” 

“You didn’t have to go at Niall’s house to reject me like this you know.” Tears were gathering on the corner of Harry’s eyes. 

Niall looked to Harry then to Louis and scratched his head. “I’m just gonna go outside for a while.” Niall scrambled out but not before giving Harry a sympathetic look. 

“You didn’t have to do that in front of Niall. You didn’t” Harry repeated, voice higher than normal. Louis decided to interrupt him with a kiss before he can say anything else.

“I wanted you so much though. I want you so much. I’m sorry if I couldn’t talk to you earlier.I needed some time to think.” Louis rambled when the broke apart. “You’re all I want. You’re everything that I want that it hurts to even think of letting you go. I couldn’t spend another minute of you thinking I don’t want you.” 

Harry was crying, his eyes were already puffy and his ears are red. He keeps on sniffing, and wiping his nose, and he has to breathe in deep in between hiccups. Harry’s a mess, but Louis can only be relieved when he stepped towards him. He clings to on Louis’ neck as Louis rest his hands on Harry’s waist. Harry looks a little silly, crying like that, but Louis thinks he’s never held anything so beautiful.

“Louis!” Harry whispers on the nape of Louis’ neck. Harry licks and sucks on it, making Louis moan. “Louis.”

“Shhh… I’m here pretty baby.” Louis kissed his curls, savoring his lovely scent. 

“I thought you didn’t want me. I thought that the only Alpha I want hated me.” Harry said in between hiccups. 

Louis just laughs, kisses the corner of Harry’s lips and coos. “Are you kidding? Here I was thinking that I was being bloody obvious with my crush.” 

“Will you knot me? Please?” Louis felt like he just coughed up his lungs, he can’t believe what he just heard. It doesn’t help that Harry’s looking at him with wide eyes, almost innocent, like a child asking for an ice-cream. 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked.” Harry looks away, biting his lips. And Louis can’t take the look of disappointment on his face, sure they’re on Niall’s house. But he does want to knot Harry. He wanted to knot Harry the moment he saw him. 

He places his thumb on Harry’s face, encouraging him to regain eye contact, his hands traces Harry’s side. He loves the feeling of Harry’s curves, how he’s soft and pliant in almost every part of his body. He grips Harry’s love handles, relishing on the fact that it’ll probably have bruises tomorrow. 

Harry’s still looking at him with wide eyes and Louis smiles at him, kissing his forehead, and trailing it until he reached Harry’s lips. The kiss they shared wasn’t at all chaste, it’s filled with want, of unspoken promises and unanswered questions. 

Pausing to strip all of their clothing and going back for another kiss when they’re done. Louis settles his hands on Harry’s ass, burying his nails on it, and giving it a squeeze. Harry yelps, but opts to hide his face on Louis’ neck. 

Louis hauls Harry up, and walks to pin him to the wall. Harry whines and gasps, biting on Louis’ earlobes. 

“Naughty baby.” Louis tuts at him, letting Harry stand and pinning his hand above his head. 

“Kiss?” Harry pouts, not acknowledging Louis’ reprimand. “Please?”

“Needy Baby.” Louis laughs, but complied, earning a giggle from Harry. 

“Thank you.” Harry whispered against his lips, making Louis chuckle. 

“But polite.” Louis chuckles as he lifts Harry’s legs and hooks it on his arm, he kisses Harry’s foot and can’t help but marvel on how his foot smells like vanilla. He opened the lube that Harry grabbed from Niall’s drawer coating two of fingers with it. 

Harry didn’t even flinch when Louis inserted a finger. He, instead, bucked his hips moaning ‘More’ against Louis’ lips. Louis obeys, and honestly can’t think of a time where he’ll ever deny Harry.

“Baby, wait. What about protection? I can’t get you pregnant the first time we have sex. You’re not on pressies are you?” 

Harry turns red almost automatically. 

“I… I’ve been on blockers… ever since I wanted you.” Louis kisses him again, loosening him up until he can slip a third finger. Harry whines, moving his hips and rocking against Louis’ fingers. 

“I’m ready please.”

“So impatient.” Louis tuts at Harry again, but lines up his cock on Harry’s opening. He buries himself slowly, savoring the sweet, sweet heat that’s Harry.

They rut against each other, and didn’t exist beyond their desire. Harry wrapped his legs around Louis waist as Louis grips on his hips. 

They didn’t last long until Harry’s cumming on their stomach and Louis’ knot is forming inside Harry. Louis would have been embarrassed, but Harry looks so wrecked. His cheeks tinted red and panting. 

Harry attempts to lower his legs, but Louis growing knot prevents him. He whimpers and Louis pecks his lips and holds his legs steady. Louis encouraged him to hold on tighter as he steadies him with an arm on his back and another on his arm. 

He sways him around, humming to him like he’s a child. They settled on Niall’s couch, and Harry’s whimpering and moaning, eyes clouded and dilated, as if he’s high. Louis buried guided Harry’s head on the crook of his neck, petting and kissing him every now and then. Whispering sweet nothings on his ears. 

That’s how Niall found them, he was taken aback for a while. But he came back with a blanket and handed it to Louis. Niall even helped him drape it over Harry. 

Louis can only nod at him, saying a short thanks before Niall left them again. 

***

“I can’t believe you had sex on Niall’s living room.” Liam said for the hundredth time. 

Louis was glaring at him, thankful that Harry left to get drinks. He had been embarrassed, remorseful beyond content. He had apologized to Niall for so long, Louis almost had to carry him in order to convince him to leave. 

“You’re not making the best impression Liam!” He exclaimed, throwing a pillow to Liam. 

“Well, so did you when you fucked Harry on his friend’s living room.” Liam countered as a matter of factly. Louis hit him again with another throw, but quickly discarded it when he saw Harry walking towards them with a tray of tea. 

***

Now that he’s ‘allowed’ to spend more time with Harry, there’s a new sense of freedom that surrounds them. 

The day they bonded was almost uneventful. They went for a coffee after one of Harry’s interviews. They went home, Louis drove home as Harry poked and prodded him. Louis rushed to open his door and hauled him on their way home. 

Louis was typing furiously on his laptop, answering calls every now and then. Harry’s almost naked and resting his head on Louis’ lap as he reads on his book. 

Louis stopped for a moment and gave him a peck. Harry presents his neck, offering, asking, pleading. 

“Louis, I know it’s you. I know. Please.” 

Louis just smiles and nods. He laps on Harry’s neck as he removes Harry’s boxers. 

Everything was a blur. Senses dulled by their desire and what they’re about to do. Harry moaned when Louis bit on his neck as the Alpha’s knot grew inside him. It wasn’t a moment later until Louis was offering his own neck to Harry. 

They lie next to each other, sated, drunk with each other’s love. 

***

“A turtleneck today?” Louis asked as Harry got ready for a big performance. 

Harry’s hand flew on his bond mark, cheeks tinted red, before nodding. 

“I just want… I just want the two of us to be only ours for now.” Harry looked him in the eye, and Louis would be lying if he says he didn’t understand. 

Louis just smiles, kisses Harry and his bond mark as he helped Harry wiggled into the turtle neck sweater. 

***

 

Louis always knew that being a manager almost always doubles to being a bodyguard. He also always hated the way Harry was treated by everyone, but now that they’re bonded, it’s even harder to accept. 

He wants to growl at every other alpha who reaches out to Harry. Every other alpha upsetting HIS omega. Every rude comment is now heightened, and Harry being treated without respect is harder and harder to swallow. 

So nobody can really blame him the moment he snaps. When a particularly rude alpha paparazzi grabbed Harry, who just finished his monthly heat, on the red carpet, scaring Harry until he’s trembling. No one from their team was particularly surprised when he growled and punched the guy before carrying Harry, bridal style towards the nearest room. 

***  
“So Harry. I thought you never wanted to settle.” The interviewer asked, obviously fishing for something.

Harry fidgets, but Louis was looking at him, sitting among the audience. He nods to him; encouraging, supporting. “I never said that I’d never settle, I just said that omegas shouldn’t settle for anything less than the best.” 

“So your alpha is the best?” She raised her eyebrows, challenging him. Harry can tell she’s a beta and used to intimidating and challenging. 

“Yes.” Harry smiles, determined and final. “His name is Louis Tomlinson, by the way, he’s my manager.” 

“How did the two of you got together?” 

“I guess. It just kind of happened.”


End file.
